


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（1）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（1）

漩涡鸣人今天遇到了一件很奇怪的事情，具体是这样的：  
场景：放学的路上  
人物：漩涡鸣人  
BGM：风声  
“啪嗒——”  
一个紫色椭圆状的物品直直擦过鼻尖，在漩涡鸣人眼前掉落在地上。  
漩涡鸣人弯腰把它捡了起来，他好奇地检查这个紫色的小球，发现它意外的有些沉重，是个有份量的东西。  
此刻日暮，黄昏的阳光在这个狭小的街道并不明亮。  
因此当鸣人将跳蛋拿到手里，蛋中间缝隙散发的亮度就格外的显眼。  
“……什么东西？新出的玩具吗？”鸣人有些狐疑地望着它。  
他抬头观察四周，两侧都是别人家的围墙，并不清楚这是谁扔出来的。  
尽然心里对手里的东西有些好奇，鸣人还是准备问一下两旁的人家看看东西是谁的。  
然而结果并不是十分乐观。  
在鸣人又一次被房主脸红着大吼道：“我才没有这种东西！”，并气愤地关上门后，鸣人终于停下了这种他自己并不清楚的破廉耻行为。  
他撇了撇嘴，把紫色小球放回到自己包里，嘟囔道：“什么嘛！只是问问而已，一个个的脸都那么黑干嘛……”  
他想了想，决定回到家以后，找自己难得没有同行回家的邻居兼好朋友宇智波佐助探讨一下这个东西到底是什么。

“总之，情况就是这样了！我也、我也不知道它是跳、跳蛋啊！！佐助你就不要再用这种奇怪的眼神看我了啊混蛋！！！我才不是变态啊！！！！”  
鸣人一顿解释的脸红脖子粗，他涨红着脸把手里的跳蛋用力地拍在玻璃桌子，索性不再看它把脸埋在了抱枕里。  
坐在他旁边，还穿着高中制服的宇智波佐助收回了自己戏谑的眼神。  
他咳嗽了一声，把跳蛋举到眼前，发现并不能扭开跳蛋，蹙眉一本正经地说：“这东西有点奇怪。”  
鸣人竖起耳朵，抬起头好奇地问：“奇怪？”  
“嗯。”佐助从公寓翻出工具箱，试图把这个紫色跳蛋拆解。  
紫色跳蛋中间的缝隙依旧散发着白色亮光，并且除了这个缝隙，跳蛋全身上下并没有其他能拆解的口子。  
佐助拿着工具刀想要把它撬开：“一般成人用品店卖的跳蛋都是有线的，就算是无线跳蛋，不能扭开跳蛋去放电池也是很奇怪的。”  
“……”鸣人表情微妙地看向佐助。  
佐助面不改色道：“看我干嘛？”  
“没干嘛啊……”鸣人讪讪地说：“没想到你这家伙还挺懂这些的嘛……”  
“好歹也十七了，没懂才不正常吧？”佐助瞥了他一眼，手里的动作没有停下。  
“嘁——我又对这个不感兴趣的说……”  
一声“咔”之后，宇智波佐助把工具刀放到一旁，用手拨了一下微微松动的跳蛋。  
“开了。”  
“哦哦哦！里面是什么？！”鸣人从沙发上爬起来，趴到佐助身上，毛茸茸的脑袋搭在佐助肩上，好奇地看向被拆成两半的跳蛋。

原来跳蛋的紫色外表只是外壳。跳蛋里面，是一个具有未来机械感的银色金属球。它闪着米白色的光，球身上布满密密麻麻的银色沟壑。  
宇智波佐助眯起双眼，他手摩挲过金属外球表面，发现表面有一个可以按动的地方。  
他和鸣人对视了一眼，在鸣人有些紧张的注视下按下跳蛋——

“嗡——欢迎使用2X19年由BDSM公司研发的情趣跳蛋。”  
“本款情趣跳蛋为特殊订制类型——强制调教跳蛋。”  
“跳蛋一经启动，需要完成调教内容才能自由使用。”  
“经系统检测，宿主为宇智波佐助。”  
“目前可选择调教对象一共两人，分别为宇智波佐助与漩涡鸣人。”  
“请宿主选择调教对象。”

机械人声第一时间响应在宇智波佐助脑海里，他惊愕地听着跳蛋在他脑海里说明内容。  
宇智波佐助蹙眉，看着已经漂浮在空中的金属跳蛋。  
“什么啊什么啊？这东西为什么飘在空中了？！”鸣人瞪圆眼睛，一下子从佐助身上跳了下来，手伸向金属跳蛋。  
佐助来不及阻止：“等一下——”

“嗡——确认调教对象，漩涡鸣人。”  
“系统即将开始进行调教。”  
“调教时长共七天，具体调教细节请宿主进行设置。”

“检测场景……任务已生成。”  
“亲爱的宿主，当前为调教第一天：您的小奴隶将在落地窗前赤身跪地为您口交。完成任务后，宿主可以使用本跳蛋对调教对象进行阴茎爱抚。”  
“第一次任务失败后，调教对象将被进行前列腺电击，大概率失禁可能。”  
“计时开始，当前任务剩余时间：2：00：00。”

“？”  
鸣人皱起眉头，他松手把已经停止浮动的跳蛋放在桌上，不确定地扭头问佐助：“佐助啊，那个那个，你有没有听到什么奇怪的东西？”  
是的，当从不自觉地成为调教对象后，漩涡鸣人也听到了系统说的话，只不过称呼从’宿主’成了’小奴隶’。  
宇智波佐助扶着额头，有气无力道：“真是败给你了，谁让你乱摸的啊？”  
“？？”漩涡鸣人一脸茫然地看着他，他那过于贫瘠的脑容量显然还没有理解脑中系统对他说的话。

口交？前列腺电击？失禁？  
嗯……  
嗯？  
嗯？？  
嗯？？？？？？！！

“不是吧？？？”漩涡鸣人反应过来后，一把抓住扶着额头无言以对的宇智波佐助的衣襟，脸涨得通红。  
“什么意思啊这是？口、口交？我？我给佐助你？？？”  
漩涡鸣人脑袋一片混乱，他甚至激动得眼睛都有了雾气。  
“你都听到了吧。”宇智波佐助被他拽住，没有一丝慌乱。  
他像是已经接受了这个设定，平静地看着漩涡鸣人：“既然这样的话，只能开始了。”  
鸣人不敢置信：“开、开始？这东西不一定是真的吧喂！况、况且说得轻松、又不是佐助你来做——”  
“现在的科技水平还达不到直接在颅内对话，何况我眼前还有设置屏幕，不可能是假的。”佐助很快否决了他。  
此刻，佐助眼前有一个十分具有科技感的虚拟屏幕，上面有一个倒计时时间，和跳蛋任务具体设置。  
简单来说，就是可以填入喜欢的执行任务：口交、腿交、足交、肚脐交、野外、教室、女装、公交车、肛塞、束缚衣……  
真是大开眼界。

“所以、所以，如果没有执行任务的话……”鸣人抓紧佐助的衣襟，指节泛青。  
“前列腺电击，很大概率造成失禁。”佐助重复了一遍刚刚的任务惩罚。  
他望着鸣人，那双漂亮的眸子带着并不明显的尴尬。  
但回想起刚刚的任务内容，他喉结就不由自主地滚动，甚至有些口舌干燥。  
没人比他更想要漩涡鸣人了。

“你不想尝试惩罚内容吧？”佐助说。  
鸣人松开佐助的衣襟，他摇了摇头，天蓝色的眼睛有些无措。  
“那就按任务说的去做。”佐助沉下声音，清冷的少年音十分悦耳。  
他带着一丝引诱道：“没关系，反正以前晚上我们也有互帮互助过，只不过是现在换成嘴巴了。”  
“可是……”鸣人还是有些迟疑，他眼睛不自觉地湿了起来：“在落地窗前脱光身体，佐助、佐助你这里可是二楼啊！会被人看到的……”  
“现在是晚上，我不开灯，不会有人看见的。”佐助安慰道。

宇智波佐助独自生活在这栋公寓，紧挨着漩涡鸣人家旁边。  
决定执行跳蛋发布的任务后，鸣人给家里打了个电话，说自己要睡在佐助家。  
这样的情况非常常见，佐助这里几乎成了鸣人第二个住处。家里爽快地答应鸣人之后，佐助和鸣人就要进行下一步了。

现在是晚上九点，距离系统发布任务之后已经过去了半个小时。由于这附近都是居民区，现在这个时间在外的行人并不是很多。  
鸣人磨磨蹭蹭的在佐助的注视下脱光了衣服。  
由于经常在外活动，喜欢打篮球，鸣人的肤色是小麦色，比常年在室内学习的宇智波佐助要黑上两个色号。  
他皮肤纹理细腻，略微单薄的少年身体上已经有了一层薄薄的肌肉。那双细长的腿在月光照应下显得格外好看，阴影之处，胯下疲软的阴茎静静地匍匐在那里。  
宇智波佐助掩饰性咳嗽一声，试图让红着脸眼神乱瞟的鸣人看向他。  
“鸣人，开始吧。”  
“别催我啊！我知道了啦！”漩涡鸣人红着脸吼道。  
这对漩涡鸣人来说实在是一个很难为情的事情。  
作为一个把宇智波佐助当好朋友的直男，帮好朋友撸还能接受，可口交……  
哪个好朋友会把你的脸压到胯下口交的啊啊啊啊混蛋！！！

漩涡鸣人对着落地窗，冲宇智波佐助跪了下去。  
地面上铺了一层软软的地毯，膝盖跪下去的时候并不是很痛。  
此刻窗外有路灯照射，微弱的光线能透过窗前照到鸣人赤裸的身体上。行人道偶尔有脚步声传来，但从楼上只能看到一个不真切的身影一闪而过，并不十分明显。  
他跪下后，大腿肌肉因为和小腿紧挨在一起有些变形，肉色的阴茎因为暴露带来的紧张刺激感而微微勃起。  
耳边传来解皮带的声音，鸣人抿嘴抬眼看佐助，对方身上还穿着学校的制服，并没有脱下。  
佐助垂着眼，白皙精致的脸上没有多余的表情。他像是在做一件十分普通的事情一样，平静地看着鸣人，将阴茎从裤子里释放出来，直直地对着鸣人的脸。  
“鸣人，接下来怎么做你应该会吧？”  
“废话——这我还是懂得啊！”  
反驳完佐助，鸣人咬住唇瓣。他咽了口口水，脸凑近宇智波佐助微微抬头的阴茎。  
佐助的阴茎颜色并不深，可以看出使用频率并不算高。但长度十分惊人，这点鸣人看到也忍不住有些嫉妒。

鸣人决定先帮佐助撸起来再谈其他的。  
他握住佐助沉睡的肉茎，手指灵活地开始上下动作。鸣人手掌细腻，滑动阴茎的时候仔细揉捏，就连龟头顶部的小孔也有好好照顾扣弄。  
佐助的肉棒一点点的挺了起来，青筋在勃起的肉棒上蔓延，龟头渗出了透明的液体。  
鸣人听到头顶传来有些急促的呼吸声，他抽动鼻子，试探地向前伸出舌头在龟头上舔了一口。  
很腥……  
鸣人蹙眉，他颤着眼睫，唇瓣轻蹭硕大的龟头。紧接着他张嘴，将佐助的龟头浅浅含在嘴里，吸了一口。  
“嘶——”佐助倒吸一口凉气。  
腾升的快感使他的阴茎瞬间胀大，在鸣人嘴里跳动一下。他一把抓住鸣人金色的发丝，拢着他的脑袋朝自己的胯下撞去。  
“唔！”  
阴茎一下子撞进嘴里，龟头几乎在瞬间捅到食道，鸣人难以忍受喉间的呕吐感。他想要挣脱开肉棒，却被佐助不容置疑地控制着。  
龟头接着冲力捅入到难以想象的深度，反射性的呛咳被喉间的巨物堵住，喉咙止不住的咳呕使得声带震动，反而成了按摩巨物的玩物。  
鸣人被这一下顶的满眼泪花，湛蓝色的眼眸此时显得无比脆弱，反而勾起了佐助的施虐感。  
他手指缠着鸣人的发丝，微微向外用力，使鸣人感到头皮一阵刺痛。  
鸣人把嘴里的肉棒重新退到了口腔里，他抬头狠狠瞪了一眼佐助，眼角还有生理刺激的泪珠。  
佐助错开鸣人眼里的控诉，他哑着声说：“继续，任务还没有结束。”  
鸣人失望地垂下眼，只好继续吸吮佐助的肉棒。他舌头仔细绕着龟头的冠状沟舔了一圈，紧接着伸出舌尖朝龟头的马眼勾舔。  
双手扶着佐助的腰，鸣人不自觉地撅着屁股，吞吐着佐助的肉棒。

落地窗外传来说笑声，鸣人一瞬间僵直身体。  
那是两个女孩子的声音，其中一个女孩正指着佐助的公寓说：“这里面住了一个超级帅的大哥哥！”  
“真的吗？我也想见见！”  
“可惜灯是灭着的，不然我们就能在窗前瞄到那个大哥哥了……”  
“不对吧……那上面是不是有两个人？”  
“嗯？我看看？”  
两个女孩认真地抬头看着二楼的落地窗，昏暗的落地窗前，似乎确实有两个人，好像还在做着什么。  
但当她们眯着眼想要再认真看的时候，窗内的人影却又不见了。  
“是不是看错了？”  
“也许吧……”  
两个女孩有点摸不着头脑，但天色已晚，她们很快就离开了。

屋内。  
“喂，鸣人，你可是一下子就射出来了啊！”  
宇智波佐助含着笑意，他抓着鸣人的头发，胯部快速在鸣人面前冲撞着。  
他说的没错，鸣人刚刚在几乎差点被路人瞧见的时候，阴茎因为刺激充血高高翘起，被佐助在落地窗前随意撸了两下，鸣人就带着哭腔挺着腰将精液射的到处都是。  
其实佐助也被刺激的不清，他在鸣人喉管里沉腰猛插，插得鸣人呜咽不已。紧窄的食道如同上号的绸缎牢牢包裹住他的阴茎，佐助粗喘着气，在最后一次抽出龟头后，如同打桩一般狠狠捅入被摩擦到敏感至极的食道内，将大量滚烫的精液射入鸣人的嘴里。  
……  
……  
……  
“任务已完成，宿主可以对调教对象进行奖赏行为。”  
宇智波佐助眯起眼睛，他记得奖赏行为是什么来着。  
是阴茎爱抚。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
